


A Lover's Embrace

by PandaEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaEyes/pseuds/PandaEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry get's taken to bed by his lover, who interrupts him during his lone time to say that the sun has gone down... as if he hadn't noticed! mPreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> My first HP fanfiction. I know mpreg isn't to everyone's taste, but I had the most funny image of Fred and George begging and seducing Harry into testing this brand new potion. Enjoy :)

Harry mewled as hot open mouthed kisses were pressed to his neck. They had arrived suddenly, for he had not heard the one peppering them move from the doorway. 

He had been standing on the balcony of the manor, day dreaming. his hands smoothing and kneading gently over his protruding belly and not for the first time since becoming pregnant he cursed Fred and George and extremely irresistible sparkly blue nameless potion. Nameless for the fact they had just created it and didn't know what it did, and lured him into trying it. By saying they DID know what it did. 

His lover's arms curled up around him, and his entire body sagged back into his lover's embrace. 

"Come love, let's go to bed. The sun has set, there are no more sights out there for you to study now."

He nodded, following his beloved; with his eyes following that pert rear swaying with that luscious walk.

Climbing into bed, he curled up as the other man slipped his clothes off and laid down next to him. Before he could even close his eyes, more open hot kisses were pressed to his neck.

A rustle.

Movements in the sheet.

Warmth like no over enveloped his dick and he arched up.

"Dracoooooooooo!"


End file.
